


Отравлен ядом

by redhead_summer, TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Series: Отравлен ядом [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Жена мертва, сестра трахнула его, а один волк никогда не исчезнет из жизни Криса.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Сумасшедшая вселенная](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859424) by [TinARu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu), [WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019). 



> Продолжение драббла команды «Сумасшедшая вселенная». AU, где Виктория умерла до (или во время) событий первого сезона.

Кейт им воспользовалась. Пришла, когда он не мог ее прогнать. Прижала к груди, погладила по волосам. Пожалела, как маленького ребенка. Он этого не хотел, ему это было не нужно. Криса вполне устраивало нажираться в хлам в темном углу своей спальни, в окружении вещей, еще хранящих запах Виктории. Он вдыхал его, пил сначала виски, потом бурбон, молча плакал и снова пил. У него умерла жена, черт возьми! Он имел полное право!

Он плакал, а его сестра заползла к нему в комнату словно смертельно опасная гадюка и отравила своим ядом. Своим токсичным жутким ядом, туманящим мысли и чувства. 

Кейт им воспользовалась, а Крис совсем не виноват. И его мертвая жена тут вовсе ни при чем.

*******

У него теплые руки и мертвецки пьяные глаза. Кажется, он плачет, но Кейт наплевать. Она слизывает его слезы, проводит языком вверх и вниз словно кошка, гладит сильные плечи, цепляясь ногтями за рваный ворот майки, и садится ему на колени. И даже не удивляется, почувствовав сильные пальцы на своих бедрах. Ей все равно. Кейт все равно, потому что наконец этот упрямец ее не отталкивает. Крис прижимает ее к себе крепко, словно боится, что она исчезнет, и смотрит тяжелым и больным взглядом. Бедный братец, не может сделать первый шаг. Ничего, она ему поможет.

— Братишка, ну чего ты? Я же тут, — шепчет она ему в губы, медленно двигаясь на его коленях. Она чувствует его стояк, его дрожащие губы, запах перегара из его рта. Ей плевать, потому что Крис теперь весь ее. Можно было бы даже поблагодарить волчат за такой роскошный подарок. 

Она целует его, слизывая с губ соленый привкус. Целует и через секунду чувствует, как чужие губы жадно отвечают.

Он весь ее. Отныне и навсегда.

*******

Крису было плохо. Плохо, потому что… Да чего уж врать самому себе, он трахнул родную сестру. Она лежала на кровати, на которой они с Викторией занимались любовью, раскрывала свои объятья-тиски и вдыхала в него испарения настоящего порока. Табу. Запрета. Он трахнул сестру, и это совсем не помогло ему почувствовать себя лучше.

Иногда Крису казалось, что закон подлости единственный закон, который действует в этом чертовом городе. И, согласно ему, Крис не может стереть из памяти тот вечер, даже несмотря на то что был мертвецки пьян.

Он отчетливо помнит запрокинутую голову сидящей на нем Кейт, ее закушенную губу и ладонь, сжимающую собственную грудь. Ее глухие стоны, когда она насаживалась на его член — резко, до самого основания, — до сих пор звучат у него в ушах.

Помнит, как она прогибалась в пояснице и смотрела на него через плечо, когда он поставил ее на колени и трахал сзади. Он не хотел видеть ее лица, но она не сводила с него взгляда, улыбалась какой-то безумной улыбкой и стонала в лучших традициях дешевого порно.

Помнит, как ее губы сомкнулись на головке члена, и она опустила голову, вбирая его в себя целиком, пока Крис не почувствовал, как касается ее глотки. И тогда она продолжала смотреть на него.

Крис помнит каждую ебаную мелочь того вечера, хотя предпочел был не помнить вообще ничего.

Однако чувствовать шею Кейт под своими руками было приятно. Чувствовать, как она задыхается и судорожно хватает ртом воздух, царапая ногтями его шею, было просто потрясающе. Как говорил когда-то Питер: «Ничто так не возбуждает, как чувство власти над тем, кого ненавидишь».

Как же этот ублюдок был прав.

*******

Кейт никогда не боялась оборотней. Она кромсала их, уничтожала словно паразитов, сжигала, запирала, разрывала этих мерзких шавок в свое удовольствие. И, по большей части, ничего, кроме презрения, она к ним не испытывала. Ни к кому, кроме одного ублюдка, живущего в ее родном городе. Ублюдка, который очаровал ее брата меньше чем за полчаса и навсегда остался в голове Криса. Навечно.

И она сожгла его с превеликим удовольствием. Вместе со всей его жалкой семейкой. Чего она никак не ожидала, так это возрождения этого мерзкого сукиного сына, что проводит острыми когтями прямо по ее горлу. 

Питер держит Кейт крепко. Он абсолютно неподвижен, безупречно спокоен. Ее плечо ноет от глубокой раны, которую он нанес ей своими когтями, а по шее стекают капли крови. Он возвышается над ней, прижимаясь широкой грудью к спине и хрипло посмеивается, глядя на испуганное лицо глупышки Эллисон. Она боится, бедняжка. Боится, пока ее отец молча замирает где-то у входа в эту испепеленную комнату. Крис глядит мрачно, но Кейт не удается поймать его взгляд. Как всегда, вниманием брата завладел мерзкий волчий выродок. 

Сзади раздается смех, а потом и тихий шепот у ее уха.

— Он все еще мой, сучка.

Когти распарывают ее шею, и сквозь пелену боли она видит отстраненное лицо Криса.

В эту последнюю секунду ей кажется, что он улыбается.


End file.
